


Escape The Night Oneshots Seasons 2 & 3

by Mysteriousgamer980



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousgamer980/pseuds/Mysteriousgamer980
Summary: You can requests in the comments section and yeah. Here are oneshots of the Youtubers in Escape the Night and oneshots with reader.





	1. Requests

Requests are open! Feel free to message me or just put it in a comment. NO SMUT! Seriously NO.  
This a Friendly Book.......

 

 

OR IS IT? It is calm down.

Also, I respect all the Youtubers' that are in relationships. This is just the shipping world.

HOW TO REQUEST:

You can either dm me or comment.

You can have a reader or an OC.

Describe the relationship the 2 people or more or just a relationship with another character with the reader.

The prompt

(I'm not comfortable with writing straight relationships so..... sorryyy)

Example:

Fem! Reader x Safiya

Relationship: Couple

Prompt: Reader saves Safiya from death.


	2. Season 1⬇️

Season 1 Oneshots/Preferences are below


	3. Season 2⬇️

Season 2 Oneshots/Preferences below


	4. S2- [REQUEST] Laurex In The Vampire Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurex In The Vampire Challenge.

People: Alex Wassabi and Lauren Riihimaki   
Relationship: Couple (at the time)  
Prompt: What if Alex goes into the first challenge instead of Lauren? Or maybe instead of DeStorm? Both would be super interesting/sad/dramatic.

"Okay, Okay. Last thing. If your going to vote Lauren, please vote for me instead, 'cause I'd rather do the challenge than let her go through it." Alex says. It looked like he was calm but on the inside his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.  
"Okay, I saw we- Lets just vote." Alex was terrified for Lauren mainly. This wasn't some regular challenge for fun, no. It was for someone to die. He did not want it to be Lauren.   
"Voting is simple. One by one you'll pick the card for the person you'd like to vote into the challenge. I'll then shuffle and draw two. The two names that are drawn will go down to find the golden goblet." Alex votes for himself. He wants to do everything he can to keep Lauren from entering the challenge. Lauren votes for Tyler.   
"God please, if you can hear me. Don't let Lauren go into the challenge." Alex prays.  
"Everyone has cast their vote?" Alison asks. Alison shuffles the cards and finally pulls one out. She holds it up.  
"Lauren." Lauren and Alex's hearts drop. Alex sighs in disappointment as Lauren turns to look at him in sadness. Alison then picks the second card, which takes everyone off guard.  
"Alex."  
Silence filled the room.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't go against my girlfriend. I-I won't. I'm not going to be the reason she gets killed." Alex puts his head in his hands. All he wanted was Lauren to be safe. Now he has to go against her and possibly be the reason she dies.  
"This is so messed up." Lauren says. The rest of the group had no words. No one knew what to say or what to do.  
"If you 2 would follow me. Everyone else can stay." The 2 held hands walking out, knowing the other half won't make it out.   
~  
They follow Alison to the ballroom. All around them are vampires, the vampire queen sitting upon a throne. Both of their hearts were beating fast for the other.  
"Each one of you must unravel three clues to find the location of the golden goblet. Take your starting place and don't take too long. Otherwise, we'll have to kill you both and wouldn't that be a shame?" The 2 embrace which may be their last.  
"I'll love you no matter what okay?"  
"I love you too. I'm scared Alex."  
"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." The 2 depart from each other. Each 1 going to the opposite side.  
"Begin."  
"In the center of 3 celestial points, silver waits." Alex and Lauren read.  
Lauren finds the first 2 stars quickly but it takes her time to find the 3rd which was hidden on the suit of a man.  
Alex quickly figures out where each star is but can't find the silver.   
Lauren realizes that the Star is on a man's suit and goes to the table that was positioned in the middle of the Stars. She pulls off the cover as she gasps in fear.  
"Lauren are you okay?" Alex looks over to Lauren to see a box of snakes. Alex pulls off the cover of his table as well in an effort to help Lauren with hers.   
"Oh Wow. Those are snakes." Alex spots a letter and the silver in the box of snakes and grabs it.  
"Lauren, it's alright. Just quickly grab the letter and the silver. Pretend they are gummy!"   
"But they are moving!"  
"It's okay. It's okay." Alex shows her the letter and silver.  
"See, perfectly fine." He sees Lauren grab the 2 and that they are on the same step. He reads aloud.  
"I died in battle and need to pay the ferryman to carry me to my eternal rest. Can you please find my coffin which is marked by the sign of my faith. Sign of my faith... A cross!" Alex finds a cross right on the platform where Liza and Joey were captured. He pulls out the coffin. He looks at Lauren and sees that she pulled out the coffin as well. What are you going to do Alex? Are you willing to die or are you going to let Lauren die. He thinks.   
"Is there a lock? What does this mean?" Lauren asks.  
"I have to find the combination for the lock." He says. "The equations are on the triangles! The answers must be the combination."  
"Okay. I've got (3•5)-6=9."

"I've got (6•4)-10= 14. (5x) - 30 = 5. Okay so 7 times 5 is 35 - 30 = 5."

"(7x) - 8 = 6. Okay so 7 times 2 = 14. 14-8 = 6."

"(2 • 9) - x = 4. So 18 - x = 4. 4-18 = -14. -x = -14. Divide both sides by -1 x = 14. The combo is 714." Alex opens his coffin and still sees Lauren trying to open her lock.  
"What's your equation?"   
"4•11 - x = 12"   
"It's 32."  
"Okay thank you!" Lauren puts in her code 232. The 2 open their coffins at the exact same time. Alex puts the silver coins in the eye holes as well as Lauren. 2 different vampires give Alex and Lauren the 3rd clue.   
"Take my sword and slay the dragon who took my life." Both of them get a sword from a vampire.   
"Ready?" Alex asks Lauren.  
"Yeah."  
"3."  
"2."  
"1."  
"Now!"   
They yell out together stabbing the dragon. The drawer underneath the dragon pops open. Alex Lets Lauren get it.  
"The golden goblet is beside the Queen's throne. Present this to her." Lauren reads.  
"So this is it?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah it is." Silence surrounds the 2.  
"Alex show her the note."  
"What! No!"   
"Alex. If you didn't help me, you would have won extremely fast. You are smart and you'll help the group more than I will ever."  
"Lauren. I'm not going to show her the letter. We'll do it together okay?" A silence reigned between them.  
"Okay." Both of them walk towards the Queen. Lauren shows her the note along with Alex.

Or so she thought. When she finally hands the Queen the note she looks to her left to see that Alex is still holding his note.  
"Alex, no. Please!"   
"I'm sorry. I made a promise to not let anything bad happen to you. I am keeping it." Lauren hugs Alex tightly knowing that in a minute, she'll never be able to again.  
"Thank you. I love you."   
"I love you too. I'll watch over you tonight. Escape for me okay?" They both have tears running down their face.  
"Okay....okay."  
"Enough of this. Kill him!" The Queen hands Lauren the golden goblet. The Vampires start to run towards Alex. Lauren tried to run towards him but Alison holds her back, whispering comforting words into her ear.  
"NO! ALEX!" His scream ripped through the air.  
"We have to go." Alison says. She pulls a paralyzed and traumatized Lauren out of the ballroom and back to the lounge. Lauren couldn't hear anything. She was like she was trapped in her own head. She didn't hear the gasps or the questions that came out of her friends. She was numb. Only 1 sentence escaped her mouth.  
"he sacrificed himself for me." As she collapsed with a heap sobs coming out of her. The girls quickly rushed to her, trying to comfort their friend. But she couldn't hear what they were saying. She only had one thought going through her head.  
Alex is dead and it's my fault.


	5. S2-[Request] Ep:3 A different person dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabbie Chooses Jesse

People: Destorm, Tana, Jesse, Gabbie  
Relationship: All friends  
Prompt: "Instead of Jesse, DeStorm dies. Can be that Tana won, or that Gabbie chooses Jesse."

“C’mon Gabbie! You can do this.” She whispered to herself as she runs up the stairs. “I AM NOT IN GOOD SHAPE!” She yells out. Gabbie finally reaches the top and starts to climb. She’s almost at the top when a part of her dress gets stuck to the webs.  
“What!” She sees Tana finally reach the web and start to climb. Gabbie fumbles with her dress and the web.  
“C’mon!” She yells in frustration. She sees Tana pass her until Tana finally looks back at her. Tana looks from the top of the web and to Gabbie. Tana sighs and climbs down towards Gabbie.  
“What’s going on?”  
“My dress is stuck!”  
“Okay hold on!” Tana climbs to the opposite side of Gabbie. She carefully removed the small loose strings from Gabbie’s dress from the web. “I got it!”  
“Thank you!” Gabbie reaches the top and helps Tana up.  
“Who’s replacing the stone?” Gabbie asks.  
“You do it. You got to the top first and would have faster if you didn’t get stuck.”  
“But you-“  
“Nope. Just replace it.” Gabbie goes to the actual gem and replaces it with the fake gem. Jorogumo all of a sudden appears at the other end of the balcony with Jesse and Destorm.  
“Who will you save?” She hisses. Gabbie looks at Tana. Tana taps her right foot. Gabbie taps her right foot twice as a signal for she agrees.  
“Jesse.” She says. As she says that Destorm looks at her with loathe and Jorogumo pushes Jesse towards Gabbie and Tana.  
“Take your toy. Go!”  
“Thank you!” Jesse yells out.  
The 3 start to run off down the stairs to head back to the lounge.  
“Alliance?” Tana asks.  
“Definitely.” Gabbie and Jesse replied. The 3 walk in together.  
“Oh my God!”  
“Destorm is gone now?” Alex asks happily.  
“Wait they are both back?”  
“How are you guys both back?”  
“I’m not sad that you guys are both back but why are you guys both back.”  
The 3 walk to the front of everyone.  
“Gabbie and I had to compete to save one of the guys. I lost but I helped choose who she picked.” Tana smiles at Gabbie and Gabbie smiles back nodding.  
“The spiders didn’t want chicks, they wanted a person with a-“ Gabbie was then cut off by Jesse.  
“They wanted a guy and they killed Destorm.”  
“Thank you for that.” Alex says. They all sit down.  
“Gabbie, you want to put the gem in the gem map?” Jesse asks.  
“Yeah but I have to say this first though. I am coming back a little tougher because I disliked being sent to my death. This doesn’t mean I won’t be there for the team.” Gabbie announced and then put the gem in the map.  
“Wait there’s a note.” Alex points out and Gabbie grabs it.  
“2 dead and more to go. I wonder which horrid face will be next. I would start praying. After midnight, things change-The Sorceress.” Gabbie reads.  
“After midnight?”  
“What time is it now?”  
“It’s only 4 hours until midnight.” Alison Says. Right after a maniacal laugh occurred making everyone go on guard.


	6. Season 3 ⤵️

Escape The Night Season 3 Oneshots/Imagines/Preferences


	7. If Rosanna was in Colleen’s place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen voted for Ro but her card was chosen. This is the reality in which Ro was chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know..... I’m sorry!

Warnings: Cursing just like 3-5 words

 

*Colleen's P.O.V*

     I mine as well just go in the Iron Maiden. Joey turned the tables by finding the 2nd Lazarus coin. Now everyone is on his side. That could go for everyone. Ooh I brought everyone here to be killed so I can be alive but I found this coin and now everyone loves me. Now I am the first one to vote. Who can I vote for?

Joey- I really can't vote for him. He has all the information plus he's already dead so can't do that.

Nikita- She has contributed in more ways than 1. If I did vote for her Manny would go after my ass.

Manny- I do not want to face a terrifying Nikita tonight. He had contributed as well. He has found clues plus he is the strongest out of all of us.

Safiya- She's basically our last hope. Our last sort of MatPat. She is extremely smart and has found so many clues. She saved Teala in the first challenge by beating Mat.

Which leaves me to one last person. Ro... What does Ro have?

Ro- She has the heart of a saint, a heart of gold. She has contributed but in the end of the day kindness will get you no where in a life or death situation.

I voted for Ro and walked to the side. Joey picked up my card and looked straight at me.

     "I don't want to be shady about this. I'm sorry Colleen." Well your being shady as hell right now! I don't get how anyone can say to someone's face that I'm going to put you in a terrifying spiked box and murder you. It was Manny's turn to vote and I'm pretty sure that he's going to vote for me. As he passed it was Nikita's turn to vote. She picked up my card and looked over to me.

     "You were wrong to accuse him." I'm feeling very betrayed. I'm heartbroken. I apologized to him! I thought we fixed this situation. It's just really pissing me off that our friends are dying. It was Ro's turn to vote. Ro picked up my card.

     "I'm sorry."

     "It's okay Ro." Joey replied. At this point I'm starting to regret voting for her. She may have voted for me but the broken look on her face is way too much for me to handle. I don't want her to die but I don't want to die either! Safiya walked up to the voting booth and I'm certain she voted for me.

     "I will now shuffle and draw one." I've never been so scared in my entire life. As Calliope picks a card I could see that the card that was picked she was holding with an iron grip. Her facial expression broke from serious to more of a sad one. She turns it over to reveal Ro's card.

     "The Jetsetter." Everyone's eyes sans Ro's widen as I look down at the ground in guilt. Ro had a 1 in 6 chance of going in.

     "What the hell?" Joey yelled. I was so sure that everyone voted for Colleen. Even if Colleen voted for Ro, that would be a 1 in 6 chance.

     "Who voted for Ro besides Colleen?" Safiya asked no longer calm. Nobody raised their hands. I looked over to Ro and I just saw her staring at the Iron Maiden in sadness.

     "I was the only one to vote for Ro."

     "What the hell did she do to you?" Nikita yelled. All of this was surprising to me.

     "She did nothing to me! I just thought she was the weakest link. Either way why are you defending her? She voted for you in the Snake challenge!"

     "At least she had somewhat of guilt and had literal tears going down her eyes. Plus she didn't know me!" At this point it was just me vs Joey, Nikita, Manny, and Safiya. After arguing we heard a yell.

     "Could we please just get this over with?" Ro yelled on the platform of the death box. Safiya approached Ro.

     "Ro. C'mon, just come down here. You can't leave us. You can't leave me."

     "I have to. I was voted in and picked. Listen. The Lazarus box will probably bring someone who had died earlier tonight. I know that you guys will probably bring back Mat. If I am correct in all this, give him this." She picked from her pocket Mat's badge. Ro handed it to Safiya.

"I'll miss all of you guys."

     "We'll miss you too Ro." She stepped into the Iron Maiden. All of the guilt hitting me at one time. Manny and Joey walked to the doors of the box.

     "We're sorry." As they closed the doors I finally realized. Yes she had a heart of gold but she was also like the glue of the group. She was the only person that was really friends with everyone. She was the one who kept all of us together. What will happen now?

As they close the doors a short and low "No." exited my lips. As deafening screams come from the box, everyone covers their ears and starts to cry. Shit, if Mat really is coming back then I have to deal with the brother. After the screaming stopped, everyone looked at me.

     "Why... out of any of us would you vote her?" Manny asked.

     "You would've rather died?"

     "Any of us would have rather died."

Safiya said quietly. I could tell that she was heartbroken. She was no longer the person she was before Ro's card was chosen.

     "Let's get out of here. We can open the box of Lazarus now." Joey commented so quiet that I could barely hear it. We looked at the Iron Maiden one last time and left. I'm sorry Ro.


	8. Ro In Colleen’s Place Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst. Yeah. I know. I’m sorry

Mat appeared out of thin air from the office. He was back. He started to look around for one familiar face. The person who was basically his sister. He tried looking for the yellow beret he last saw her wear. Not a single hat was worn on anyone. "Mat!" They all ran to hug him. "Hey guys! Where's Ro?" As he mentioned his sister's name, silence broke out. "Uh Mat." Joey tried to speak but he didn't know what to say. "What? She went to find sweets right? In the store?" Mat realized his best friend was probably dead. But he didn't want to believe it. "Mat." Nikita tried to tell him next but her words got stuck in her throat. "What is it?" "She-She died..." Those 2 words would echo in his mind till the day he died. Silence had once again broke out. Tension started to rise. "Who went against her?" He exclaims. "No one did. We had to vote someone to go into an Iron Maiden. There was no challenge." Joey replies. "So your telling me, my best friend did not have a single chance of fighting back?" Mat was starting to shake in anger. "Who voted for her?" Colleen slowly raised her hand. "What! You? Anybody else? It could not have been just Colleen. That's a 1/6 chance." Mat threw his hands in the air. "It was just her. We all voted for Colleen." Manny said. Mat was in disbelief. A 1/6 chance. A 1 IN 6 CHANCE. And somehow it happened. "Why would you vote for her? Why?" Mat didn't want to go as far to say she should have died. She was trying to survive. All of them were trying to survive. "I-. I didn't think that she was that big of a help. I knew she had a heart of gold but-" "Has." "What?" "Has a heart of gold." "But-" "I know that even now that she's dead, she doesn't blame you. She still has a heart of gold." "It was only after I voted her in that I realized that she basically holds this group together. I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't bring her back." "I know it doesn't. But we can't reverse it. You may not be able to trust me for a long time and you may even vote for me to die, but I regret voting her." Silence had struck the room after that. "Mat." Safiya had broken the silence. "She wanted me to give you this." Safiya took the badge out of her pocket and gave it to Mat. At that point Mat couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They all got into a group hug. "Alright. Let's continue this, save the town, and escape. For Ro and everyone else who has died." Everyone nods as they start to continue the puzzle.


	9. S3- Mat and Ro in the final challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Mat and Ro were in the last challenge. Sorry for the death in here!

Mat had won the challenge. He opened the box to find a pink gun and a slip of paper.  
"You choose." He knew he couldn't let Ro die. To him it was the easiest decision he had ever made in his life. He lifted the gun up and put it to his head.   
     "MAT NO! Put the gun down! Don't do this." Joey yelled. Ro was in shock. She approached Mat with a sad smile.   
     "Tell Steph that I tried so hard to stay alive and that I'll miss her. Take care of Oli for me please." Mat stated as the gun was still pointed at his head  
"I won't have to. You'll be able to take care of little Oli." Mat stared at her in confusion. Ro despite her short size took advantage of his moment of confusion and took the gun from his hand.   
     "I'm sorry Mat. Take care of Cookie for me. Tell Molly I love her. I love all of you guys. Save the town and escape for all of us." Ro pulled the trigger. The Jetsetter was no more.  
"RO!" Nikita, Joey, and Mat yelled. Mat kneeled down and sobbed. Why would she do that? He thought. His best friend, his sister had shot herself to keep him from killing himself. After what felt like hours Mat felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"We have to go. We shouldn't let her death be in vain. Let's complete the mission and get the hell out of this town." Mat nodded unable to speak. He tried to get up but physically couldn't. Joey and Nikita helped him up. They took one more look at Ro. Mat took off his badge and put it on top of her. Nikita who held onto Ro's hat while Ro was doing the challenge placed it onto her as well. Joey who found blueberry at some point put him right next to Ro. They glanced at her one more time and left. Tears escaping from their eyes.We will escape for you and for everyone else who has died.


	10. S3 [Request]- Manny is Teala’s Partner in the Clown Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny is in Safiya’s spot in the first challenge.

*Cursing*  
*3rd Person*  
     "Well I choose Manny." Teala decided. We don't know what kind of challenge this is. But if this is a physical challenge then I think the strongest person here would be Manny. She thought.   
     "Okay." Manny replied. I said that calmly but internally I'm freaking out. Either way, I'll be the reason for someone to die. If I don't complete the challenge in time and Mat beats me Teala will die. But, if I beat Mat JC dies. It is a lose-lose situation here. There is no winning!   
Mat, Manny, Mortimer, Teala, and JC head to the Clown tent.   
"Hahaha! I'm so jazzed you decided to show up! I love this goddamn game it gets me all.....inside!"   
"Oh my God." Teala says.   
"The first person through the four challenges wins." The clown leader exclaims. They take Teala and JC and tie them to the target wheels.   
     "Don't tie him too tight. He's coming with me." Mat said being cocky.   
"Oh look at that, Mr. Hero over there."  
"I like that Man." JC said.   
"He's confident isn't he."  
     "Save me Manny!" Teala yelled.  
     "I will!" Manny yelled back.  
*Manny's P.O.V*  
     Okay. I'm really stressing out. The first challenge is guessing which cup the ball is under. I guess the right cup but it was wrong.  
"You know what, pie me bitch." The clown pies me in the face and then all the clowns start laughing.  
     "You can do this Manny!" Teala yelled. For my second guess I got it correct. I moved on to the hot dogs. I have to eat 5 hot dogs with all the trimmings one at a time. I take a bite and just squirt the ketchup in my mouth.   
“YES MANNY! YES QUEEN!” Teala cheered.   
“I like him.”  
“Me too!” Teala yelled in response to the clown. I’m stuffing the hot dogs down. I even use the cream of the pie to help. I finally finish and I’m on the 3rd challenge. I have to catapult a chicken into a basket. What the hell.  
“How the hell do you bitches come up with this stuff?”   
“No idea. Just go to every carnival ever.” I grab the chicken and put it to the end and just start stomping on the other end of the catapult thing. On my second try I almost got it but nope. Once Mat finally finishes the hot dogs, I finish the 3rd challenge. The 4th challenge is knock down the bottles. I grab the ball and throw it to make a curve ball so it hits more than 1.   
“Manny got skills. Did you play baseball?”  
“Sort of have to focus on you know, saving your life no offense!” I grab the box and start to wind it as fast as I can. By the time I’m able to replace the head the clown had already stabbed JC and he was dead. I was frozen in place just looking at JC who was just alive a second ago.  
“Grab Teala. We have to get out of here.” I yell. “Here! The Jack-In-A-Box!” I handed it to Mortimer. We book it out of there. Everything around me is getting blurry. It’s like I’m here one second then not here the next.   
“What happened!”   
“...killed..... dead....” I couldn’t hear anything.   
“Mann-“ I see Nikita in front of me. I see her speaking to me but I don’t know what she is saying. It’s my fault. If I could have possibly opened the jack in a box quicker and replaced the heads he could have been alive. I had a chance. I had a chance to have both of them live. I blew it. At this point the whole group was standing around me. I could see them but I couldn’t hear them. They were all speaking to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nikita. She was making visual signs for me to breathe. I started to breathe slowly. My vision had gotten better after a while and my hearing had finally returned.   
“Manny, can you hear me?” Nikita asked. I nodded.  
“It’s my fault JC is dead.”  
“No it isn’t. Okay, it’s the clown’s fault. Now c’mon let’s escape the night together okay?”  
“Okay.”


	11. S3- Final Challenge Alex W and Roi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in S3. Manny, Mat, Joey, Alex, and Roi are the remaining people left.

Alex had won the challenge. He opened the box to find a pink gun with a note that says you choose. He reads the note aloud. Roi's visions starts to blur and he all of a sudden can hear his heartbeat. Roi and Alex are best friends even after he left Wassabi Productions. He knew that Alex would do anything for his friends, even if it included taking his own life.   
     "C'mon Alex. Put the gun down. Point it at the psycho lady!" Roi tries to persuade his friend no... brother. Alex points it at Lucy and he shoots. But the bullet doesn't reach Lucy and instead falls to the ground.  
     "No getting out of it pretty boy." Alex looks over to Roi and then to the other 3 sitting down in the sidelines. Joey, Mat, and Manny. Alex points the gun at his head.  
     "Alex No! Put the gun down. We will try to find a way out of this." Joey yelled.  
     "You guys need to cleanse this last artifact and escape. I came to help save the town and I'll die trying." Alex pills the trigger and he was dead. Roi’s ears were thumping. He couldn’t hear anything. It was like he was deaf. His vision went more blurry than it was before. This time, because of tears making its way to his eyes. Through his blurry vision, he can only look at his alive brother’s body. Roi could feel and hear his heart. It seemed like it was going to go out of his chest. Roi grabbed the gun.  
“ROI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Manny yelled. The 3 other survivors jumped the barricade and were now closer to Roi.  
“Roi think of what your doing. Is this what Alex would have wanted?” Mat asked.  
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED! THE POINT IS THAT HE’S NOT HERE! IF ANYTHING IT IS JOEY’S FAULT!” He walked over to Joey, gun still in hand, and used his other hand to push him.  
“YOU INVITED US HERE WILLINGLY! YOU KNEW WE POSSIBLY HAD TO DIE! YOU SACRIFICED YOUR OWN FRIENDS ONLY FOR YOU TO LIVE AGAIN! You know what.” Roi walked backward away from the 3.   
“I’ll die from my own hand.” Roi pulled the trigger.....

 

 

 

 

 

But, there was no sound. No bullet shooting out. Joey ran over to Roi and took the gun.  
“Roi, I’m sorry for everything. Now we have to get out of here. Even if you don’t want to be here. At least escape. If not for me or anyone else. Escape for Alex.” Roi was still kneeling on the ground crying. He nodded after a few mins. He got up and put the gun right next to Alex.   
“I’m sorry Alex. I’ll escape for the both of us.”


	12. Season 4 ⤵️

Escape The Night Season 4 Oneshots/Imagines/Preferences


End file.
